Halloween en Hueco Mundo
by Altair-san
Summary: Orihime revisa su calendario y no puede ocultar su emoción al saber que mañana es halloween. Terror, disfraces, dulces ¡Definitivamente tiene que hacer una fiesta en Las Noches con el permiso de Aizen!, pero ¿Qué pensará Ulquiorra de todo esto? - One shot.


**¡Hola! **

**Recuerden que los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo ^^**

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de Hueco Mundo, más específicamente en el palacio Las Noches, Orihime se sorprendió al ver una fecha en el calendario.<p>

30 de octubre.

No pudo evitar sonreír aunque al mismo tiempo deprimirse un poco. Estaba feliz porque mañana se celebraría Halloween ¡Y era el día donde había muchos dulces! ¡A ella le gustan mucho los dulces!, sin embargo recordar que no pasaría ese día tan especial con sus amigos la entristecía.

La pelinaranja sacudió su cabeza y volvió a forma una sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Tenía que pensar en positivo!, debía convencer a Aizen-sama para hacer una fiesta de Halloween mañana.

- Voy a entrar.

Escuchó la voz del cuarto espada y acto siguiente lo vio ingresar a su habitación. Llamó a un sirviente para que entre con el carrito de comida, luego éste se retiró haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Ulquiorra ¡qué bueno que llegaras! – dijo una animada Orihime sentándose en su silla frente a una mesa blanca.

El arrancar tenía que admitir que esa actitud le interesó un poco, definitivamente aquella humana quería algo.

- Sabes, estaba revisando que fecha era hoy en el calendario que me entregó Aizen-sama… - colocó el plato de comida sobre la mesa, era un plato de sopa, lo mismo que comió ayer, sabía que no era bueno quejarse ahora – y bueno, al ver que hoy es 30 de octubre pensé en…

- No.

- ¿Eh? – Se quedó helada por unos momentos tras la repentina interrupción de su carcelero - ¿Ehh? ¡¿Por qué?!

- Mujer, no levantes la voz…

- ¡Pero tú no entiendes! ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar la oración!

- Sea lo que sea que estés planeando no debe ser nada bueno.

- ¡Es bueno, enserio! ¡Por favor déjame hablar con Aizen-sama!

- Con que tu plan involucra a Aizen-sama… - cerró levemente sus ojos sin quitar la mirada de la humana – entonces no.

Orihime no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era un hecho que la persistencia del cuarto espada arruinaría sus planes, solo le quedaba algo por hacer.

- Bien… entonces no comeré – la ojigris cruzó sus brazos e infló sus mejillas en forma de puchero.

- ¿En verdad lo quieres hacer a la mala?

- Tú me obligas a hacer esto, yo solo quiero hablar con Aizen-sama… ¿tanto te cuesta?

- No pienso dejar que veas a Aizen-sama para temas ridículos.

- ¡El Halloween no es ridículo! – Levantó su dedo índice con una sonrisa olvidando por unos instantes su mal humor de antes - ¡Es una época divertida y terrorífica!

- ¿"Terrorífica"? – repitió.

- Si, verás, en mi mundo cuando llega esta fecha tan especial uno tiene que esperar a la noche para disfrazarse e ir de puerta en puerta para pedir dulces.

- ¿Por qué dulces?

- Es una tradición ¡Una deliciosa tradición! – exclamó muy alegre la pelinaranja.

- ¿Y por qué los humanos se disfrazan?

- Eso es lo que lo hace terrorífico, ¡mientras más miedo logres transmitir es mucho mejor! Además es normal que las calles y casas estén ambientadas con detalles espeluznantes para que sea mucho más divertido.

- ¿Cómo a que detalles te refieres?

- Bueno… - se detuvo a recordar – con arañas u otros insectos de goma, telarañas artificiales, globos en forma de murciélagos y otras cosas más que te podría enseñar si me permitieras ir a ver a Aizen-sama – sonrió.

Ulquiorra se percató demasiado tarde de todas las preguntas que le hizo a su prisionera, quizá le dio a entender que el Halloween, aunque él no lo crea, si le interesaba mucho.

- Termina de comer… - la ojigris se deprimió tras la persistencia del arrancar.

- Pero Ulquiorra…

- Y luego te llevaré con Aizen-sama – Orihime abrió sus orbes dejando ver un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

- ¿En serio?

- Solo tendrás cinco minutos para hablar con él ¿entendido?

- ¡Sí, muchas gracias!

La pelinaranja no perdió más tiempo y enseguida se dispuso a tomar toda su sopa por más fría que estuviese.

* * *

><p>Pasando un buen rato luego de la plática de carcelero y prisionera y también luego de hablar con el ex capitán, el cual acepto gratamente la petición de la humana, Orihime y Ulquiorra se encontraban caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación de ella.<p>

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Mañana habrá Halloween!

Ulquiorra no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

- ¡Vamos, anímate Ulquiorra! – Sonrió - ¡Te podré mostrar esas decoraciones que querías ver!

- No me interesa nada de eso, todo es una costumbre humana.

- ¿Así? – Preguntó con curiosidad - ¿Y por qué me hiciste tantas preguntas en la mañana sobre el Halloween?

- No tengo porque responder eso.

Orihime soltó una pequeña risita, sabía que de alguna u otra forma a Ulquiorra si le interesaba el Halloween, aunque por la personalidad tan fría que mostraba no lo admitiría tan fácilmente.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó el cuarto espada.

- Solo pensaba en algo, no es nada…

- ¿Pensando de que te vas a disfrazar?

- ¡Ah, cierto! – Se animó al recordar eso, después de todo la fiesta de Halloween tendría como evento principal un concurso de disfraces en donde el ganador podía pedirle lo que sea a Aizen - ¡Pero además de pensar en eso también tengo que conseguir las cosas para la decoración!

- Realmente no sabes por dónde empezar ¿cierto?

- ¿Me ayudarías? Aizen-sama dijo que lo hicieras ¿te acuerdas?

- Hmm… - asintió ligeramente con la cabeza – Sabes que me disgusta que me metas en tus asuntos.

- No digas eso – rió – por otro lado también puedes participar del concurso si deseas.

- Preferiría no hacerlo.

Sabían que la conversación no daba para más cuando llegaron a la habitación de la humana.

- Bueno ¿te parece si vamos dentro de dos horas?

- Dudo que tenga otra opción – dijo para seguir su camino sin despedirse.

Orihime suspiró un poco sin dejar de ver a Ulquiorra, lo mejor por ahora es que no le diera tantos problemas.

* * *

><p>Llegando el tiempo pactado, Ulquiorra caminaba hacia la habitación de la pelinaranja, característicamente llevando las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, lo inhabitual era que venía acompañado de los dos espadas más impulsivos y escandalosos de Las Noches.<p>

- No tienen que venir.

- ¿Cómo qué no? ¡No desaprovechare esta oportunidad para estar cerca de pet-sama! – exclamó Nnoitra sonriendo.

- ¡Y yo necesito conseguir cosas para mi disfraz! ¡Si gano le podre pedir lo que sea a Aizen-sama! – dijo un decidido Grimmjow.

- No puedo creer lo rápido que se corre la voz aquí – agregó el pelinegro monótonamente.

- Pues acostúmbrate ¡A este paso todos en Las Noches ya estarán enterados de lo que tiene planeado la princesita!

- Oye Ulquiorra ¿Pet-sama te dijo de qué se disfrazaría?

- ¿Para qué quieres saber?

- Pues porque si ella no sabe de qué se disfrazará yo podría ser un gran consejero – contestó mientras por su mente pasaban muchas ideas lascivas - ¡Ya me la puedo imaginar con un traje de enfermera! ¡O con uno de maid! ¡Incluso se vería bien de…!

- ¿Podrías bajar la voz? – fue interrumpido por la fría voz del cuarto espada.

- ¡Ohh! ¡Parece que a Ulquiorra no le gusta que se metan con su princesita! – indicó el arrancar de cabellos celestes enseñando una sonrisa con sorna.

- ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Es eso Ulquiorra? ¡Si quieres podemos compartirla, no soy exigente! – Nnoitra soltó una fuerte risotada.

La paciencia del cuarto espada tenía un límite, un límite que estaba a punto de colapsar de no ser porque se encontraban ya a unos cuantos pasos de la habitación de Orihime, la cual salió con un juego de ropa distinto al uniforme que llevaba comúnmente. Aquella humana traía puesta una bufanda blanca del mismo color de la falda que estaba usando, arriba vestía un abrigo rosa pálido con polo marrón oscuro y abajo unas largas medias negras con botas marrones. Se alegró cuando observó a Ulquiorra, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que venía acompañado de Grimmjow y Nnoitra, el primero no le desagradaba tanto como el segundo, dado que la quinta espada nunca respetaba su espacio personal.

- ¡Grimmjow-kun, Nnoitra-kun! – exclamó sorprendida.

- Solo dime Nnoitra, pet-sama – le dijo sonriéndole al mismo tiempo que dejaba ver su gran dentadura.

- Que tal princesita, nosotros iremos con ustedes también – Grimmjow acompaño lo dicho con una sonrisa no muy amistosa.

- E-En ese caso agradezco mucho su compañía – sonrió con inseguridad mientras hacia una reverencia.

Ulquiorra sacó una mano de su bolsillo y con ayuda de ella abrió una garganta.

- Es… Esperen ¿ustedes irán así nomas? ¿No quisieran ir más abrigados?

- El frío no nos hace tanto daño como a ti – respondió Grimmjow ingresando a la garganta.

- Que tierna pet-sama al preocuparse por nosotros – rió el otro arrancar siguiendo al ojiturquesa.

Orihime suspiró y luego dirigió su mirada a Ulquiorra.

- Estaremos bien, entra primero.

- …Bueno – sonrió y sin pensarlo más acató la orden.

El pelinegro esperó unos segundos hasta que al final la siguió provocando que la garganta se cerrara.

* * *

><p>En el mundo humano eran casi las diez de la noche y por lo visto no había mucha gente en las tiendas del centro comercial, era una buena noticia, ya que de esa forma si Orihime quería hablar con alguno de sus acompañantes había pocas probabilidades que la vieran hablando sola y la tacharan como loca, pues si, y la razón era que los humanos normales no veían a seres espirituales como los hollow.<p>

- ¡Ohh! ¡En ese lugar de allá está todo lo que necesito! – exclamó Grimmjow corriendo a una tienda.

- Es-Espera Grimmjow-kun…

- ¡Mira pet-sama! – Dijo Nnoitra señalando una tienda con un iluminado letrero rosa - ¡Ahí conseguiré un disfraz para ti! – rápidamente entro a la tienda.

- Pe… Pero Nnoitra, yo no…

- Pierdes tu tiempo hablando con ellos para que te hagan caso, mujer – la voz del ojiverde asustó a la pelinaranja.

- ¡Ulquiorra! – Exclamó volteando muy sorprendida – Por… ¡¿Por qué dejaste que vinieran?! – gritó en forma de reclamo.

- Iban a estar insistiendo si no lo hacía – contestó – además ¿no estas feliz por saber que están emocionados por tu idea del concurso?

- Yo… sinceramente no lo sé – un aura azul comenzó a rodear a la deprimida humana – Ca-cada uno se fue por su lado…

- Yo sigo aquí ¿no?

La pelinaranja abrió un poco sus orbes tras las palabras del arrancar de ojos esmeralda.

- ¿Eh…?

- Hablo de que si quieres comenzar a ver una tienda solo dímelo, tengo que ir contigo después de todo.

Orihime dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y asintió feliz.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Por aquí!

* * *

><p>Al entrar a una tienda ya no quedaba mucho por elegir, debido a que en la tarde mucha gente ya había hecho sus compras con anticipación, pero de todas formas había lo que la ojigris necesitaba.<p>

- Creo que me llevaré esto… ¡Ah, eso también! – Sonrió – Las calabazas nunca deben faltar… Ulquiorra ¿me pasarías esas bolsas de caramelos de allá?

El hollow se aproximó a tomar lo que su prisionera le había pedido y antes de colocarlo en el carrito de compras se detuvo a ver la forma de los dulces.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – Orihime volteó a mirarlo con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué un humano querría comer dulces en forma de araña? – preguntó.

Ella se acercó a ver la bolsa que su carcelero traía entre las manos para luego sonreírle.

- Ya te lo dije, ¡eso lo hace espeluznante! Y tienen buen sabor aunque no lo parezca.

- ¿Algo tan simple como eso asusta a los humanos? – revisó lo que contenía la otra bolsa percatándose que eran dulces en forma de ojos.

- Cuando era niña, esos dulces que estas mirando si me daban mucho miedo, pero mi hermano me calmaba diciendo que solo eran caramelos, me ofreció unos para que compruebe que él tenía razón – explicó.

Ulquiorra dirigió su mirada hacia la pelinaranja acción que la sorprendió, notaba como algo lo inquietaba.

- ¿Tú no sientes miedo cuando estás conmigo? – le preguntó cambiando completamente de tema, o tal vez no del todo.

- No lo creo – ella no tardó en contestar.

- No entiendo como estas cosas te causan algo que yo no puedo transmitirte…

- No pienses en eso – sonrió – además es difícil que le tenga miedo a alguien con quien converso la mayoría del tiempo, me gusta hablar contigo Ulquiorra… por más diferentes que sean nuestros pensamientos.

- Tú y yo no somos amigos.

Orihime entrecerró sus orbes sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

- Tú eres el que lo ve de esa forma… porque yo sí te considero mi amigo.

Amigo

Aquella frase se mantuvo en la mente del pelinegro por mucho tiempo, tenía que decir algo ahora mismo, lo menos que deseaba es que esa humana se hiciera ideas equivocadas en cuando a la relación que ambos habían formado todo este tiempo.

- Ulquiorra – la voz de Orihime le impidió tomar la palabra – si no me ves como tu amiga, entonces ¿Cómo me ves?

El ojiverde sin querer quitó su mirada de ella, dejó las bolsas de dulces dentro del carrito y tomó algo de aire para poder responderle.

- ¡Aquí estaban! – se escuchó la voz de Grimmjow detrás de ellos, en sus manos llevaba una gran bolsa.

- Grimmjow-kun… ¿Qué traes ahí?

- ¿Pues qué más? ¡Cosas para hacer mi disfraz! ¡Obtendré la victoria en el concurso!

- ¿Y con que lo pagaste? – Preguntó un poco nerviosa enseñándole su cartera – no me viniste a buscar en ningún momento para darte dinero… ¡No me digas que lo robaste!

- ¿En verdad quieres saber? – le sonrió de forma amenazante.

- Yo… - un tic se hizo presente en el frustrado rostro de la joven.

- ¡Pet-sama! – Nnoitra sorpresivamente apareció detrás de ella.

- ¡Nnoitra! – exclamó asustada y más al ver que él también traía una bolsa en sus manos.

- ¡Encontré un traje especial para ti! – le regaló una de sus pervertidas sonrisas.

- ¡¿Tú también robaste?!

- ¡Hey, tranquila! ¡Luego me lo agradecerás cuando lo veas!

- Pero… ¡Pero yo haré mi propio traje!

- ¡¿Qué?! – Frunció las cejas - ¡¿Me estás diciendo que perdí mi tiempo al conseguir un traje de gatita?! ¡Te hubiera quedado de maravilla!

El rostro de Orihime enrojeció por completo ¡ella lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Nnoitra era ese tipo de persona!

- ¿Un traje de qué? – preguntó con seriedad el cuarto espada.

- ¡Na-Nada! ¡No me pondría eso de todas formas!

- Pet-sama eres muy aburrida – suspiró el arrancar.

- ¡Oye princesita más te vale no ganar el concurso!

- Yo… Yo solo participaré por diversión…

- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo el traje que te elegí?!

- ¡No quiero ponérmelo y ya! – Negó muy sonrojada - ¡es muy vergonzoso!

- Ustedes tres hacen mucho ruido por algo tan innecesario.

El pelinegro se fue lejos de ellos llevándose el carrito para seguir con las compras, no tenía por qué soportar tanto griterío.

- Ulquiorra, espera, no me dejes sola – Orihime lo siguió sin dejar sus nervios de lado.

- ¡Oye esta conversación aún no ha acabado!

- ¡Vuelve aquí pet-sama!

Definitivamente la paciencia del espada de ojos esmeralda estaba por llegar a su límite otra vez.

* * *

><p>Luego de conseguir lo necesario para la decoración y las telas para el disfraz de la humana, todos regresaron a Hueco Mundo, se notaba el cansancio y sueño en dos de los hollow del grupo.<p>

- Joder, ya no aguanto más – Grimmjow dio un largo bostezo – iré a dormir…

- Yo igual – Nnoitra le entregó la bolsa a Orihime sin considerar que llevaba otras más provocando que solo su carga aumentara – Te dejo con esto por si cambias de opinión – le sonrió y luego se marchó a su habitación.

La pelinaranja se quedó mirando la bolsa algo angustiada, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza en esos momentos.

- ¿Mujer? – oír la voz de Ulquiorra la tranquilizó un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya llegamos a tu habitación.

Ella abrió sus orbes al percatarse que era verdad.

- Bien… ¡debo empezar ahora! – ingresó con una sonrisa a su cuarto cargando todas las bolsas.

El arrancar entró luego para dejar las bolsas, que él también llevaba, en el piso.

- ¿Empezar qué?

- ¡La decoración! – Señaló la ventana - ¡Como aquí siempre se ve el cielo oscuro la fiesta comenzara ni bien llegue el día de mañana! ¡Y para entonces todo debe estar preparado!

- ¿No te parece que te estas exigiendo mucho?

- Puedo terminar todo hoy si me lo propongo ¡y estoy motivada! – sonrió con notable cansancio.

- Bien… entonces déjame ayudarte…

- Descuida – se negó – ya me ayudaste mucho hoy, no quiero molestarte, puedo encargarme de todo yo sola, enserio.

El cuarto espada se quedó callado por unos segundos.

Luego recordó algo más.

- Pero si lo haces todo tú sola no te quedará tiempo para hacer tu disfraz.

Para la pelinaranja era inevitable creer como su carcelero se preocupaba por ella, se sentía feliz por ello, pero realmente no quería hacerle perder más su tiempo.

- No hay problema, de verdad – tomó una de las bolsas más cercanas a ella – mientras decore los pasillos se me ocurrirá algo, compre mucha tela así que todo saldrá bien.

Esa mujer ponía una solución a todo, no obstante, Ulquiorra creía que si seguía así solo acabaría más cansada de lo que ya estaba.

- Bueno, mejor empiezo de una vez – sonrió jalando la gran bolsa fuera de su habitación – por cierto, gracias por haberme acompañado hoy.

- Ya te lo había dicho, no tenía otra opción – desvió la mirada calmadamente.

Orihime asintió si dejar de sonreír.

- Si, por órdenes de Aizen-sama ¿cierto?... bien, después te veo.

Luego de marcharse se comenzó a presenciar un profundo silencio.

Ulquiorra se acercó al interruptor para apagar la luz, pero en eso sus ojos se encontraron con una bolsa amarilla, estaba consiente que dentro de ella estaban guardadas las telas y diversos accesorios para el disfraz de la humana.

De repente sus orbes se abrieron cuando se percató que una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué consideró eso por unos segundos?

Enseguida se imaginó a su prisionera.

En definitiva ese atuendo le quedaría muy bien.

Sin dudarlo más e ignorar todas las preguntas que él mismo se hacía se dispuso a abrir la bolsa y sacar solo las telas blancas, pero primero sería mejor dibujar el modelo, sí, de esa forma se garantizaría un mejor trabajo.

Tanto humana como hollow tendrían una larga noche de trabajo.

* * *

><p>Llegando la mañana, o si se le podría decir así, Orihime recién se encontraba colocando la última calabaza en el pasillo seguido de un largo bostezo.<p>

- Al parecer Ulquiorra tenía razón… - frotó su ojos suavemente para no hacerse daño – no me iba a alcanzar tiempo para mi disfraz… ¡Lo peor es que no tengo nada en mente!

De pronto pensó en algo que causó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¡No! ¡Ni loca me pondría lo que Nnoitra me compró! ¡Tampoco estoy tan desesperada!

Sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar todo aquello. No le quedaba nada más que esperar que llegara un golpe de inspiración mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Pero al entrar vio algo que la sorprendió tanto que le hizo perder el sueño por completo.

Había muchos pedazos de tela en el suelo, también cientos de papeles en los cuales se podía observar el dibujo de bocetos, todo era un total desorden.

- ¿Quién… hizo esto? – pensó Orihime dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

- Luego llamaré a alguien para que limpie tu habitación.

- ¡¿Ulquiorra?! – volteó para encararlo – No… No te aparezcas así…

- ¿Ahora si te doy miedo?

- Me-Me sorprendiste…

- Ya veo… entonces no te daré algo que hice para ti… - dijo mientras volteaba para marcharse.

- ¡¿Ah?! – Orihime lo observó muy curiosa y se apresuró a colocarse delante de él - ¿Qué hiciste? Espera… ¡¿Todo este desorden lo has hecho tú?! – Sonrió de felicidad al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo – Eso quiere decir que…

- Primero baja la voz – la pelinaranja asintió obedientemente – bien… ven conmigo.

Él se retiró de la habitación de la humana quien muy feliz lo seguía.

En su mente ya se encontraba agradecida con el pelinegro por haberse tomado el tiempo de confeccionar su disfraz, era un hecho que eso era, todo el desorden en su habitación era evidencia de eso.

Se detuvo cuando vio que el arrancar lo hacia también. Frente a ambos había un cuarto similar al de ella, solo que tenía poca luz.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

Recibió la esmeralda mirada de su carcelero tras acabar la pregunta.

- Es mi habitación.

- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

- Quería guardarlo lejos de todo ese desastre que viste allá… - respondió mientras ingresaba.

La ojigris sin pensarlo fue detrás de él, sin embargo a unos cuantos pasos paró. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando estos quedaron clavados sobre un hermoso disfraz el cual estaba extendido sobre la cama del cuarto espada.

Se acercó para apreciarlo mejor, incluso estaban colocados los accesorios.

- Me encanta… - murmuró embelesada por los finos detalles de aquella confección, el disfraz no era aterrador, pero era sumamente hermoso - ¡Me encanta!

- Si no tomaba la iniciativa no ibas a poder terminarlo.

- ¡Tenías razón! – Sonrió – aunque seguro te causó problemas hacerlo…

El espada negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- La verdad no me costó mucho.

- ¿Sa-Sabes coser?

- ¿Quién crees que hizo tu uniforme?

- ¡¿Eh?! – la chica mostro notable asombro - ¡¿Fuiste tú?!

- No es necesario que levantes la voz.

- Es… Es que nunca me había puesto a pensar… digo, no me imagino a ti cosiendo y todo eso… - luego comenzó a murmurar- aunque si Ishida-kun lo hace no veo porque tú no…

- Como sea – suspiró – te dejo para que te cambies…

- S-Sí… gracias…

Parece ser que la última frase la dijo demasiado tarde al ver como el arrancar cerraba la puerta.

Orihime quedó pensativa mirando hacia al frente, se veía calmada, pero por dentro estaba llena de alegría y es que ver aquel disfraz le recordó esa emoción de cuando era niña y esperaba ansiosa el momento de disfrazarse.

Pero en realidad, más que por el disfraz, se encontraba feliz gracias a cierto arrancar que lo hizo para ella.

Tenía que darle las gracias a como dé lugar.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto afuera en el salón central de Las Noches.<p>

Todo estaba decorado tal como la humana se lo había descrito a Ulquiorra y uno que otros hollow llevaban disfraces, que mejor era no saber cómo los obtuvieron.

Cerca de una mesa con muchos bocadillos estaban Grimmjow presumiéndole su disfraz al cuarto espada.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Eh? – Dijo mostrando unas grandes garras saliendo de sus manos – escuche a Aizen hablar con Gin sobre que posiblemente cada espada tenga una segunda resurrección ¡y así es como me imagine la mía!

- Por lo visto sí que quieres ganar… - musitó observando los dulces que estaban en la mesa.

- ¡Más le vale a Aizen, Gin y Tosen elegirme! – Exclamó – pero sigo sin entender porque Tosen es juez en un concurso como este…

- ¡Nada mal! ¿Quién diría que si te lo propones te saldría algo como eso? – dijo Nnoitra uniéndose a la conversación al mismo tiempo que observaba el disfraz del sexto espada.

- ¡¿Me parece o me estabas subestimando?!

- No, no… es que todos saben que los hombres no son buenos para ese tipo de cosas –rió.

- Bueno, admito que me costó mucho hacer esto, es más, ¡si no fuera por una buena razón ni me hubiera molestado!

- Yo solo me conformo con ver a pet-sama… ¡Oye, Ulquiorra! ¿Sabes si al final decidió ponerse lo que le compré?

El arrancar negó con la cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Entonces que se puso?!

Las luces del salón repentinamente se apagaron causando la sorpresa de muchos espada y fracciones.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – gritó Nnoitra mirando a su alrededor sin lograr ver nada.

- Maldición… creo saber quién fue… - murmuró un muy enojado Grimmjow.

Una luz enfocó al escenario decorado con grandes cortinas rojas y rodeadas de telas de araña. El presentador apareció luego de una pequeña explosión de humo. Mostró una sonrisa zorrina a pesar del cambio de planes que estaba por mencionar.

- ¡Hola a todos! – exclamó el peliplateado quien vestía un traje formal de vampiro.

- ¡Gin, maldito! – Se escuchó la estruendosa voz de Apacci dentro del público, ella no traía un disfraz puesto, solo su usual uniforme - ¡¿Tú eras el que jugaba con las luces?!

- Controla tu temperamento – dijo sonriendo - ¡Traigo noticias para ustedes!

- ¿De Aizen-sama? – la pregunta salió de los labios de Sung Sun.

- Exacto – sacó unos pequeños papeles de su bolsillo y los fue pasando uno a uno entre sus manos – ¡Aquí está! …Me encargó decirles que el juez seré solamente yo, él, junto con Kaname, tuvieron que atender unos asuntos… ¡Pero no tienen que preocuparse! ¡Elegiré al ganador y luego éste podrá decidir su premio!

- Joder… - murmuró Grimmjow chasqueando la lengua – Ese payaso no me escogerá.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó Nnoitra.

- Porque me odia – respondió – Por cierto ¿en dónde está la princesita?

Se escucharon unos pasos entrando al salón, pero se podía percibir que no eran de esos que dabas con seguridad, la razón tal vez sería la falta de luz.

- ¿Q-Qué pasó? – Se escuchó la nerviosa voz de Orihime la cual intentaba ayudar a su visión extendiendo sus manos para no chocar con nada -¿Por…Porque la luces están apagadas…?

- ¿Eres tú, pet-sama? – preguntó Nnoitra que tampoco lograba ver bien.

Rápidamente un reflector enfocó a la humana provocando que todos consiguieran observarla.

Estaba realmente angelical en ese disfraz.

Traía puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, estaba adornada con un collar y brazalete de oro, las delicadas alas iban colocadas en su espalda y su cabello se encontraba recogido con un lazo.

En ese instante Ulquiorra sabía que lo que había confeccionado estaba perfecto, y le daba más valor el hecho que su prisionera lo usara.

- ¡Qué bien te ves Inoue-san! – exclamó el peliplateado con una sonrisa.

- ¿Gin-sama….? ¿Es-Es usted? – demasiada luz no le dejaba ver al ex capitán.

- ¡Creo que tenemos una ganadora!

- ¿y… ¡¿Y ESO?! – la quinta espada se sorprendió por la repentina decisión del jurado.

- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Es un hombre después de todo! – se quejó el ojiturquesa.

Gin rió un poco para luego tirar de una cuerda que estaba a su lado provocando que un cañón de confeti saliera sorpresivamente cerca de Grimmjow.

- ¡Oye!

- Inoue-san se esforzó en su disfraz, por eso es que la considero ganadora del concurso, no te hagas ideas fuera de lugar – le explico sin dejar de sonreír.

Orihime no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¡Es-Espere Gin-sama!

- ¡Que empiece la celebración!

De la nada salieron luces multicolores y comenzó a resonar música en todo el salón.

La mayoría de las fracciones y unos espada se dirigieron a la mesa por bocadillos y bebidas, tenían que darse prisa si no querían que Aaroniero se lo termine.

A otros les dio el interés de curiosear el confeti y la decoración del pasillo que nunca antes habían visto.

Una pelinaranja que estaba en medio del salón no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se supone que el evento principal, el concurso de disfraces, no debía acabar tan rápido, y además pareciera como si a nadie le importara.

- Felicidades Inoue-san – se percató que el de sonrisa zorrina se acercó a ella – Cuando quieras puedes hacerme saber lo que desees pedirle al Capitán Aizen, yo se lo haré saber.

- Eh… pero, yo…

- ¡No tienes nada que agradecer! ¡En verdad te queda muy bien ese disfraz!

- Yo… yo no lo hice – confesó un poco sonrojada.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces quien lo hizo?

- Ul-Ulquiorra.

Hubo un par de segundos sin decir nada.

- Tiene sentido… - murmuró Gin mientras observaba el vestido de la humana - ¡Él es bueno para estas cosas, por lo que no hay problema!

- ¿Q-Qué?

- Ambos pueden conversarlo y decidir que le pedirán al Capitán Aizen, claro, solo una cosa.

- Es que yo no creo que…

- ¡Oh, vaya! Será mejor que prepare la siguiente canción ¡Nos vemos luego, Inoue-san!

Luego de la interrupción, la pelinaranja fue dejada nuevamente sola.

¡¿Es que a nadie le importaba la frustración que sentía?!

- Mujer – una voz la llamó a sus espaldas.

- ¿Ulquiorra? – se volteó solo para encontrarse con un ojo salido fuera de su órbita - ¡AAHHHH!

Cubrió su rostro por el gran susto que se llevó, sin embargo dejo un espacio libre para comprobar lo que había visto.

- Solo es uno de esos dulces que me dijiste – indicó el pelinegro observando el caramelo y luego devolviéndole la mirada a su prisionera – Al menos ya logré asustarte con esto.

- Ulquiorra… ¡eres un malo! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – pidió aún muy nerviosa por la cruel broma del arrancar.

- No exageres – ordenó – ¿Hubieras preferido que fuese un ojo real?

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Puedes hacer eso?!

- Ahora si quiero sí puedo, mi habilidad me lo permite.

- ¡No, no! – negó más asustada – Por favor no…

- Bien… por el momento me conformo con el susto que te di – Agregó entregándole el caramelo a la joven que portaba el disfraz de ángel.

- Ul-Ulquiorra…

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias… por el disfraz, me gustó mucho – le agradeció con una sincera sonrisa.

El cuarto espada entrecerró sus orbes y suspiró.

- ¿Ya sabes lo que le pedirás a Aizen-sama?

- ¿Uh? – Se puso a pensar un momento, tal vez sería buena idea decirle – Quisiera pedirle que me deje hacer un fiesta para febrero.

- ¿Y que hay en febrero?

- Día de San Valentín – respondió feliz – aunque como tú me ayudaste a hacer mi disfraz, lo que le pidamos a Aizen-sama debe ser algo que ambos queramos.

- Ya te dije que no me gusta que me involucres en tus asuntos…

- ¿Entonces elijo yo?

- Como quieras.

- Bien, pero puede que decida cambiar mi deseo, tengo tiempo para pensarlo.

- Hmm… - profirió desviando la mirada – Mujer… ¿me enseñarías las decoraciones con más calma?

Orihime se alegró por la petición, no esperaba que Ulquiorra le preguntara algo así.

- Sí, claro – asintió comenzando a caminar junto con el arrancar que consideraba su amigo, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo consideraba de forma más especial que eso.

- ¿Y cómo es el día de San Valentín?

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?... Es una costumbre humana y eso…

- Si probablemente se va a celebrar eso aquí, tengo que estar informado.

- Ya veo – rió – pues para comenzar cae 14 de febrero…

Él atendía todo lo que la pelinaranja le decía. San Valentín. Chocolates, regalos, sorpresas. En resumen era algo extraño, aunque tenía que admitir que era una costumbre interesante, el Halloween era interesante…

Aquella humana era interesante.

Y sea lo que sea que vaya a celebrarse más adelante, estaba seguro que debía ayudarla en todo lo pudiese.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado.<strong>

**Especial de Halloween algo adelantado, pero quería subirlo :D**

**Como saben, los review son bien recibidos :3**


End file.
